The invention relates to a traction rod for bracing a crane jib.
Cranes with crane jibs are disclosed, for example, in DE 20 2008 006 167 U1. The crane jibs can hereby be braced with rope-shaped elements or with tubular elements connected with one another in an articulated manner.
It is known to construct rod-shaped elements embodied as traction rods from tube sections having forked-shaped end pieces welded to the ends as coupling elements. The individual traction rods are then coupled to one another at the fork-shaped end pieces in an articulated manner with a bolt connection to produce the required length.
Such cranes which may be constructed, for example, as lattice boom cranes are subjected during operation to high dynamic stress, which also has an effect on the traction rods of the bracing.
Disadvantageously, the weld connections between tube and coupling element of welded traction rods have an increased sensitivity to notches and are therefore at risk for increased fatigue crack formation in the region of the weld seam. The fatigue strength of such traction rods is thereby significantly reduced, resulting in high costs due to the risk for early failures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a traction rod for bracing a crane jib which does not exhibit the aforedescribed disadvantages and can be produced cost-effectively.